Effekt unserer Nacht
by SiamKitty
Summary: One-Shot über die Hochzeitsnacht von Lucius und Narcissa Mafoy und was in dieser entstanden sein könnte.


Moin Moin!

Dieser kleine, romantische OS über Lucius und Narcissa geistert mir schon eine Weile im Kopf herum. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch. Habt keine Scheu mir eure Meinung kund zu tun.

Die hier vorkommenden Personen habe ich natürlich nicht selbst erfunden, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Im Gegensatz zu ihr verdiene ich mit meinen Geschichten kein Geld. (was eigentlich irgendwie schade ist ^^)

So, nun viel Spaß mit diesem OS!  
LG!

Eure SiamKitty

* * *

Effekt unserer Nacht

"Puh, ich bin völlig geschafft!"  
Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf das Sofa fallen und kickte mit zwei beherzten Tritten die sündhaft teuren Pumps von ihren Füßen. Beinahe wären die Schuhe im Kaminfeuer gelandet. Sie streckte ihre Beine kurz durch, setzte sich bequem hin und schaute zur Seite. Gerade setzte sich er, der vor ungefähr 6 Stunden ihr Ehemann wurde, neben sie auf die Couch und gab ihr ein Kristallglas gefüllt mit dem hochwertigsten Champagner den man für Galleonen kaufen konnte.

"Ich hoffe doch Sie haben noch genug Energie für ihren frisch angetrauten Göttergatten, Mrs Malfoy?", fragte er verschmitzt und grinste sie anzüglich an.  
"Aber natürlich Mr Malfoy!", entgegnete sie mit einem Lächeln und stieß ihr Champagnerglas gegen seines.

Ihr Blick sprach Liebe. Seit sie vor 10 Jahren vom Sprechenden Hut dem Haus Slytherin zugeteilt wurde und der weißblonde, etwa 2 Jahre ältere Junge sie angelächelt hatte, als sie sich das erste Mal an den Tisch setzte, wusste sie insgeheim dass es für sie keinen anderen als ihn geben würde.

Und jetzt saßen sie hier, in einem schicken Hotelzimmer als Mann und Frau und ließen die Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten gebührend ausklingen.  
Sie fühlte sich sehr wohl und sagte: "Das Hotel ist wirklich schön. Ich hätte Bella und Rodolphus nie zugetraut so etwas für uns zu buchen. Ein wirklich schönes Hochzeitsgeschenk von den beiden."  
Ein schiefes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und mit einem Augenzwinkern fügte er an: "Nun ja, sagen wir mal sie haben einen Tipp bekommen."  
Narcissas Augen weiteten sich und mit einem überraschten Lächeln sagte sie: "Oh, dann hattest du doch deine Finger mit im Spiel! Ich wusste es Lucius!" Sanft stupste sie ihm am Oberarm.  
Er grinste süffisant. "Für dich nur das Beste! Immerhin bist du seit heute eine Malfoy!"

Und das wollte was heißen. Sie liebte Lucius heiß und innig. Die Tatsache, dass er ein Erbe des reichsten Reinbluthauses in der magischen Gesellschaft ist, war ein bedeutungsvoller Zusatz und machte ihn zu einem echten Volltreffer! Narcissa war sehr stolz sich ab heute als seine Ehefrau bezeichnen zu können.

Liebevoll zog er sie auf seinen Schoß in einen innigen Kuss. Sie umschlang seinen Hals und löste sein Haarband, damit sie ihm durch seine langen, weichen, seidenglatten Haare fahren konnte. Sie liebte seine Haare einfach und hoffte dass er sie nie kürzer tragen würde.

Ohne Vorwarnung griff Lucius mit einer Hand um ihre Schulter und mit der Anderen unter ihre Kniekehlen und stand plötzlich mit Narcissa im Arm von der Couch auf. Sie konnte gerade noch schnell genug reagieren um sich an seinen Schultern festzuhalten.

Mit einem seltsamen Glanz in den hellgrauen Augen den sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte, schaute er sie an. "So, nun kommen wir zu meinem Lieblingspart des heutigen Tages!", sagte er leise und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Narcissas Wangen röteten sich unweigerlich. Natürlich machten sie das hier nicht zum ersten Mal. Obwohl es durchaus vor wenigen Jahren noch üblich war in den reinblütigen Familien jungfräulich in die Ehe zu gehen, so hielt sich heutzutage niemand mehr wirklich daran. Ihre traditionell eingestellten Eltern würden jedoch einen Tobsuchtsanfall nach dem anderen bekommen wenn sie wüssten, dass Lucius und Narcissa in der Vergangenheit nicht nur Händchen gehalten haben.

Aber das spielte jetzt alles keine Rolle mehr. Sie waren nun offiziell ein Ehepaar und heute Nacht, in ihrer Nacht, zählten nur sie beide.

Mit seiner Frau im Arm ging er zielsicher Richtung Schlafzimmer. Narcissa griff in die Innentasche seines Festumhang, holte seinen Zauberstab aus Ulmenholz hervor und öffnete die Tür mit einem eleganten Schwenk. Lucius ließ das alles geschehen und kommentierte ihr Tun mit den Worten: "Sieh an, sogar mein Zauberstab ist dir verfallen."  
Mit einem siegreichen lächeln steckte Narcissa den Stab zurück in die Umhangtasche.

Als sie das Schlafzimmer betraten gingen augenblicklich viele Kerzen, welche geschickt im Raum verteilt waren, an und tauchten das Gemach in ein romantisches Licht. Überall auf dem Boden waren Blüten von Orchideen (in der magischen Welt die Blume der Liebe) und weißen Rosen verteilt. Das riesige Himmelbett mit den seidenen Kissen dominierte den Raum.

Narcissa klappte vor Erstaunen nicht sehr lady-like der Mund auf. Lucius musterte ihr Gesicht zufrieden. Genau diese Reaktion wollte er bei ihr hervorrufen. Behutsam setzte er sie auf dem Bett ab. Mit immer noch leicht geröteten Wangen und einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen schaute sie zu ihm auf. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und in der nächsten Sekunde waren sie beide nur noch in Unterwäsche. Das prachtvolle Hochzeitskleid und seine Festgarderobe waren sicher in den Schrank gehext. Lucius lächelte und sagte ruhig: "So ist es besser.", was Narcissa mit einem gelassenen Nicken bestätigte.

Der restlichen Kleidung wollten sie sich auf klassische Art entledigen, so wie sie es immer taten. Dabei konnte Lucius sie überall dort berühren wo sie es mochte. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie nun fordernder als je zuvor. Gemächlich dirigierte er sie höher auf das Bett. Sie ließ sich ergeben in den leidenschaftlichen Kuss fallen und bettete sich in die seidenweichen Kissen.

Lucius begann damit über ihren Körper zu streicheln und zog ihr mit langsamen, bedachten Bewegungen das Mieder über den Kopf. Ihre langen, blonden Haare lösten sich aus der aufwendig hochgesteckten Frisur und verteilten sich daraufhin um ihr Gesicht. So lag sie nun unter ihm, mit entblößten Oberkörper und sah wie ein Engel aus. Die blauen Augen blickten vertrauensvoll in seine Grauen.

Er war über ihr und küsste sie erneut, so dass es wild in ihrem Bauch kribbelte. Seine Hände wanderten durch ihre Haare, über ihren Nacken hinunter zu ihren Brüsten. Sanft knetete er sie und ließ seine Daumen spielerisch über ihre Brustwarzen kreisen. Nun küsste er sich in kleinen Schritten zu seinen Händen herunter und bedachte auch mit seiner Zunge nacheinander ihre Brüste. Narcissa liebte es wenn er das tat, treibt sein Zungenspiel sie jedes Mal wieder in den Wahnsinn. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben. Ihr leises Stöhnen stachelte Lucius nur noch mehr an. Sanft biss er in ihre linke Brustwarze, was sie erschrocken und erregt zugleich kurz aufschreien ließ.

Mit einem schalkhaften Grinsen schielte er zu ihr nach oben. Er liebte es ihre Reaktionen in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen. Doch er wollte sich wieder um ihren Körper kümmern. Die Hände immer noch auf ihren runden, wohlgeformten Brüsten belassend, küsste er sich weiter den Weg hinunter. Er saugte am Bauchnabel, welcher bei Narcissa eine erogene Zone war. Als sie seine Berührung an dieser Stelle vernahm, stöhnte sie laut auf und wollte sich unkontrolliert hin und her werfen. Doch Lucius hielt sie mit beiden Händen an der Taille fest und neckte noch eine ganze Weile ihren Bauch.

Seine Hände wanderten an den Bund ihres Slips und zogen ihn langsam aus. Während er die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel streichelte, wanderte seine Zunge zu ihrem Lustpunkt. Es war nur ein Hauchen, doch Narcissa krallte sich vor Erregung in die Laken und warf den Kopf nach hinten. Einige Minuten setzte Lucius seine süße Folter fort, ließ seine Zunge über ihre Klitoris gleiten bis ihr schwindelig wurde.

Atemlos sagte sie schließlich: "Lucius, bitte!"  
Er schaute auf und flachste: "Ja meine kleine Narzisse?"  
"Bitte, ich will dich spüren."  
"Wirklich?" Er genoss dieses Spiel.  
"Ja ich will!"  
"Ich liebe es wenn du das sagst!"

Jetzt musste Narcissa lachen. Dieser Mann war echt eine Marke! Lucius zog sich währenddessen die Unterhose aus und legte seinen Körper über ihren. Mit den Händen neben ihren Kopf stützte er sich ab, damit nicht sein ganzes Gewicht auf ihrem zarten Körper lag. Sie konnte seine Eichel an ihrem Eingang fühlen, wie sich bereits ein paar Lusttropfen daran gesammelt hatten. Zärtlich fuhr sie ihm über den Rücken, sie wusste dass er das mochte und seine Gänsehaut bestätigte dies auch. Sie schlossen beide ihre Augen, küssten sich innig und während er in sie eindrang entfloh beiden ein Stöhnen, welches vom Kuss erstickt wurde.

In Narcissas Bauch prickelte es inzwischen gewaltig. Sie wusste zwar das Lucius entgegen seines sonst so herrischen Verhaltens anderen Leuten gegenüber ein aufmerksamer Liebhaber war, doch heute Nacht war es anders. Es war besser, stand nun ihre Beziehung auf einer höheren Ebene.

Nach einer Weile in denen er sich in ihr bewegt hatte zog er sich jedoch zurück. Überrascht schaute sie ihn an. "Was ist los?", fragte sie irritiert. Sanft fasste er an ihre Schultern und antwortete: "Dreh dich um." Ihre Augen weiteten sich und Lucius sah ihre Unsicherheit. "Keine Angst, es wird dir gefallen. Vertrau mir!" Nach diesen Worten legte sich Narcissa auf den Bauch. Natürlich vertraute sie Lucius. Nie würde er ihr wehtun, schon gar nicht beim Sex. Und doch war sie darüber nervös was nun kommen würde.

Lucius griff an ihre Hüfte und hob sie ein Stück an, so dass sie nun vor ihm kniete. "Nimm dir ein Kissen und stütz dich ab." Zitternd folgte Narcissa seiner Anweisung. Lucius strich ihr beruhigend mit einer Hand über den Rücken, die andere Hand war noch an ihrer Hüfte platziert. Ehe sie doch noch protestieren konnte, drang Lucius von hinten in ihre Vagina ein. Sie stöhnte lustvoll auf, konnte sie ihn in dieser Position noch tiefer und intensiver spüren.

Er fing an sich in ihr zu bewegen, langsam und vorsichtig, jede Reaktion von ihr genau beobachtend. Ihre Laute die sie von sich gab konnte er in diesem Moment nicht richtig zuordnen. Es hörte sich an wie eine undefinierte Mischung, als ob sie Lust und Schmerz zugleich empfand. Besorgt fragte er deshalb: "Ist alles in Ordnung Cissy?". Sie erwiderte nur ein abgehaktes: "Ja ... alles ... ist gut. ... Mach weiter!"

Das ließ sich Lucius nicht zweimal sagen. Seiner Lust freien Lauf lassend bewegte er sich schnell in ihr, kniff ihr in den runden Po und strich nach wie vor über ihren Rücken. Narcissa verging völlig von den neuen Empfindungen. Nie hat sie ihn so eindringlich gespürt. Der Orgasmus brach nur Minuten später über sie herein. Seinen Namen schreiend schloss sie ihre Finger hart um das Kissen und presste ihr Gesicht ebenfalls dort hinein. War über dem Schlafzimmer überhaupt ein Stillzauber gesprochen? Doch das würde jetzt auch nicht mehr viel bringen.

Ein paar Minuten später folgte auch Lucius mit lautem Stöhnen und unkontrollierten Stößen über die Klippe. Die Wellen des Orgasmus beschertem ihm eine Gänsehaut vom Feinsten. Völlig außer Atem ließ er sich auf Narcissa fallen, die bäuchlings auf dem Bett lag.

Eine Weile lagen sie einfach so da, noch vollkommen benebelt und unfähig sich zu rühren. Alles was er tat war immer wieder zarte Küsse in ihren Nacken zu hauchen und mit einer Hand sanft über ihren Oberarm zu streichen. Als er Narcissa dann aber doch zu schwer wurde krabbelte sie unter ihm hervor. Sie legten sich auf die Seite, einander zugewandt. Wieder versank Grau in Blau. Lucius zog eine Decke über sie beide und küsste Narcissa liebevoll. Zu müde um etwas zu sagen kuschelte sie sich in seine Arme. Ein letzter Kuss wurde auf ihre Stirn gehaucht, bevor sie beide ins Land der Träume entschwanden.

Es war früh und Narcissa stand hier in einem dünnen Negligee und ihrem Morgenmantel auf dem Balkon und schaute der Sonne dabei zu wie sie gerade über dem Meer aufging. Lucius schlief noch seelenruhig. Man hörte ihn von drinnen leise schnarchen. Narcissa konnte nicht anders und musste ein bisschen über seine Schlafgeräusche schmunzeln.

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge tauchten Bilder aus ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit in Hogwarts auf:  
Wie er in der Bibliothek über ihre Schulter geschmult hatte, während sie die Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke erledigte hatte. Er war noch heute ein Ass auf diesem Gebiet. Ihr war das Fach damals allerdings sehr schwer gefallen.  
Als sie beide nebeneinander auf der Tribüne gestanden haben und die Slytherin-Hausmannschaft beim Quidditch angefeuert hatten.  
Wie er einmal ihren Zauberstab geklaut hatte nur um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie hatte ihn damals nur wiederbekommen, weil sie versprochen hatte mit ihm zusammen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.  
Wie sie, immer wenn er vorbei ging, auf seine tollen Haare gestarrt hatte und rot wurde, als ihre Freundinnen das bemerkt hatten.  
Wie er und seine Freunde den Mädchen mal einen Streich gespielt hatten, in dem sie vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus an die hundert Frösche im Mädchenschlafsaal heraufbeschworen, die man nicht so einfach wieder wegzaubern konnte. Schließlich hatte es Professor Slughorn nach einer halben Stunde doch geschafft und den Jungs anschließend eine ordentliche Standpauke gehalten.  
Wie sie mal kurz mit Jonathan Nott zusammen war, nur um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen.

Und nun stand sie hier und war mit ihm verheiratet. Es war alles was sie je wollte.

Sie erschrak als sich zwei starke Arme um sie legten und ihr ein Kuss auf den Hinterkopf gegeben wurde.  
"Komm wieder ins Bett Cissy. Wir haben Mitte September, es ist kalt hier draußen. Ich will nicht dass du krank wirst." Besonnen strich Lucius ihr über den Bauch als er das sagte. Seine Stimme klang noch völlig verschlafen.  
"Ja du hast Recht."

Die Sonne stand in der Zwischenzeit etwas höher am Himmel. Doch ihr erster Tag als Mr und Mrs Malfoy war noch jung und so folgte Narcissa ihrem Lucius zurück in die Wärme des Bettes, um noch ein paar Stunden eng an ihm liegend zu schlafen. Ihr gemeinsames Leben hatte gerade erst begonnen.

_10 Monate später_

Eilig kam Lucius heute früher zurück ins Manor. Die Hauselfen waren damit beschäftigt den Empfang vorzubereiten, zu dem sein Vater alles was in der magischen Welt Rang und Namen hat eingeladen hatte.  
Lucius hasste diese lästigen Traditionen. Am liebsten würde er ein für allemal seine Ruhe vor Veranstaltungen solcher Art haben.

Leise öffnete er die Tür zu ihren Gemächern und sah seine Frau wie sie im Sessel vor dem Kamin saß und summte.

Lächelnd ging er auf sie zu und küsste sie zur Begrüßung innig. Dann ging seine Hand zu dem kleinen in eine weiche Decke eingewickelten Baby auf ihrem Schoß. Er streichelte dem fast schlafenden Kind einmal über die weißblonden Haare und die Schläfen, woraufhin der kleine Junge noch einmal ausgiebig gähnte und die Augen schloss.

Narcissa flüsterte: "Er hat gerade eine ganze Flasche getrunken. Es ist gut dass er vor dem Fest noch ein Nickerchen macht."  
"Ja, aber wenn es ihm heute Abend zu viel wird, dann bringe ich ihn wieder nach oben. Egal was Vater dazu sagt.", flüsterte Lucius zurück.

"Ruh dich auch noch etwas aus." Mit diesen Worten nahm er Narcissa das kleine Bündel ab und ging mit ihm ins Nebenzimmer. Dort legte er seinen Sohn vorsichtig in seinem Bettchen ab.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er ihn. Die Worte seiner Mutter ("Oh Lucius, er sieht genauso aus wie du!") hallten in seinem Kopf wieder. Er hat definitiv alles richtig gemacht: er hat eine wundervolle Frau geheiratet und sie hat ihm vor einem Monat einen reinblütigen Erben geschenkt. Lucius hatte viele Pläne für die Zukunft für ihn. Er wusste dieser kleine Kerl hier würde es zu etwas Großem bringen. Schließlich war er sein Fleisch und Blut. Voller Stolz würde er ihn heute Abend der Gesellschaft präsentieren.

Lucius kuschelte das schlafende Baby ordentlich in seine warme Decke, bevor er das Zimmer verließ um sich wieder zu Narcissa zu gesellen.

Als er in der Tür stand drehte er sich noch einmal um und raunte: "Schlaf gut, Draco!"


End file.
